kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Park
Crazy and fun chats ferdayzzz lol wut? It had all started when Kongregate outlawed RP in its sacred chat rooms, while many other rooms gave away their right to cyber, troll, hate, hack, spam, swear and Christmas on the interweb, the proud people of Atlas Park refused to bend to the demands of the powerful Kong Admins. unfortunately for Atlas they had but no other choice but to comply or be abolished. Then, Kongregate ruled that RP was forbidden under penalty of report and/or silence, or, uner extreme circumstances, removal. The final straw had snapped, and the good RPers, trolls and various other members of Atlas Park revolted against Kongregate's unfair Admins, who didn't know the imagination and raw creativity that RP requires. The people of Atlas Park tried to take over Kongregate 3 times in 3 bloody wars that left many dead and wounded. In the final battle, Atlas Park lost their precious Atlas tree, the source of all their power. The final coup d'etat failed, leaving only a few regs and newcomers in its wake. Now it is the refuge of old and current regs, emos, youngsters, trolls that mock and harass (everyone but not limited to) foreigners, unknown trolls, know-it-alls, and most importantly n00bs and all others looking to make Atlas a decent Chat room again. Help us as we all struggle to rebulid Atlas Park to its former glory. 9/13/2010 7oS of Kongregate and Sevenofspades (current mod/room owner) ruled that RP is no longer outlawed in the realms of Atlas Park, we (the people of Atlas Park) sacrificed old do nothing mods, corrupt room-owners and Admins to rejoice and so the gradual re-building of Atlas Park began. Will they let us live and exist in peace? Only time can tell. Come see us! http://www.kongregate.com/games/Dan01sama/falling-stars?room_id=35227 Current update: 03/04/2012: I'll try and talk more, honest. -7oS Note: RP Is allowed in Atlas now. :D __TOC__ Rules There aren't really any rules in Atlas, exept probably watch out of the way for Dragonfx55's rape pits and respect the authority of chaos in here, now on a serious note. No caps! - C'''aps may seem cool, but it leads to muting, the muting leads to arguments, then arguments lead to swearing and RP violence..UNLESS (See what I did there) you love it and other people dont mind it, or if you stress cap. '''Dont feed the trolls- like in any chat room, trolls come and go, just ignore and mute, don't "fight" back or take matters further. *'This is all you need to know what not to do...........Have fun!' *'Remember, if you see a spammer, report & mute. Make sure to describe, in detail, exactly what they were doing at the time you filed the report. Hopefully, there will be some consequences.' Regulars Note that we are all either secretly high, demented, disturbed, deemed crazy, pedophiles, rapists, misfits, or outcasts. '-----------------------' NOTE: Dead accounts that never return WILL be deleted. Also, if you are not seen actively posting in chat, you will be moved to members and/or deleted from the Wiki. *'CylentNight '''is a lesbian, so guys, stay away. Doesn't hate other people unless you're annoying as fuck or you're a bitch to her friends or her. Is the real life sister of Delicious_Cake. *'ForeverLoading''' (Also known as Fload to some users) Random dude that pops up ALL THE TIME. Likes to change the subject - ALOT. He is a turtle rider, and an EPIC avatar designer. *J'akedmoon: '''A joker, smoker and midnight toker, don't annoy though, or he shall rain blood and sulfer from the skies *'JelloDonut: As popular as I seem to be, everyone forgets me somehow. Not like, you know, forgetting who I am, but just forgetting to mention me or include me in something that I would enjoy to be included in. Active roleplayer and self proclaimed human being. *JakeTheFox : He is such a swagbag. Swagtastic. Swagadilly up the wanilly. Fo' real. Nigs. *'''JennahRawr: '''Don't fuck with this one. She's on almost everyday and doesn't take too kindly to bothersome strangers and memetards. She's pretty nice when or even if you can get past her emotional breakdowns, rants, vents, and other meaningless monologues. This chick is legit. '''She is also the legitimately legit original Rainbow Dash/MLP/Homestuck lover of AP. *'Onneh': This is Bvanharjr's "wife". Yes, I know, internet relationships right? They're disgusting. But I guess you could say Onneh is nice enough of a person. You can find her in Atlas most days. *'Spleeman007: '''Enjoys slaughtering innocent children and there parents with his scythe, He also enjoys giving Couldntthinkof1 vodka, just to make him crazy. *'Superzack41:' Crazy. As. ****. Also, the biggest stoner in atlas. He claims to do a lot of drugs, too. So you might want to watch out. *'theninetail3dfox''' refered to as nine in atlas, nine is always kind, but occasionally gets upset when her dead friend Delicious_Cake is on her mind,so some people call nine an "extremely delicate flower" because, in many ways, its the only way to describe her. *'HaloFreak': The trolliest troll who likes to troll in Atlas. He enjoys messing with newcomers most of the time. Always a jokester, but is pretty scary when completely serious. Don't make him mad. *'TTHelvianTT:' Known as "Gabe". Gabe says: "SECOND RULER OF ATLAS, HELVIAN THE SECOND RULED ALONGSIDE HALO. TOGETHER THEY BECOME HALOVIAN. ALSO, REAL MEN SLEEP WITH DESTINY AND COWARDS SLEEP WITH WHORES." *'nuber7:' Has a laugh of the day section, Slightly Sadistic, Atlas friendly dude. Yknow, Need a hug? He give. Need advice? He give. Need a cuddle, Depends who you are. Find him with his friends. Sometimes you can even catch him Alone. Shares the Random Battle Champion Title with JelloDonut. *'DaHog: That, my good friends, is DaHog in a suit, his real name is David Hogg, he is armed with a can of pepsi and a bowl of cereal and therefore, ready for the zombie apocalypse, he pops in from now and again and goes all like "sup!?' then doesn't talk for a while, he is born on a leap year, and oh yeah he likes to fapfapfapfapfap. *'AwkardMuch/Kitteh :' A bit of a mess of a character, sometimes he'll turn on you in the blink of an eye. As long as you offer him some respect toward his beliefs and morals, you'll probably have a good time with him while in Atlas. For some odd reason, he always talks about having the Cake all to himself. *'Bvanharjr :' A self-proclaimed "Brony" who also happens to be a 20 year old. He is often called a pedophile for trying to hit on girls much younger than him. He used to be the editor of this wiki, but, due to under-par care-taking, he was removed from his position. *'Jamer45 :' Annoying, funny, and sometimes a Derp. These qualities all describe this Atlas citizen. Although, he is definitely '''''NOT average. He acts strangely idiotic, and is pretty cool. Members *'artix55:' The coolest guy ever. Thats all you need to know. *'bobathy19: S'he's calm most of the time, she is glad we are geting back to they way things were, no more rape or masturbating in chat hopefuly. shes in love with drag, so love u drag. *'Candy07' SHE IS THE GRAPIST! She's on a mission to spread the Kongregate love. For whomever is reading this, Candy says, "I love you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fqq051BU2MY -If you ever read this again candy, I love you even though I haven't seen you in ages. -Anonymous old friend :) *'Cheercaptain3435:' Always chats in Atlas Park. She loves Puppies and Oatmeal. She will be kind to you as long as you treat her with mutual respect. She also loves Highschool musical and singing in the shower. *'cutepie4856:' Like most female regulars in Atlas Park, this girl is loved by all, and hated by none. Very outgoing and friendly, a great person to befriend. *NOTE: A LOT OF FEMALE AP REGS ACTUALLY ARE HATED BY QUITE A FEW. THIS WAS JUST WRITTEN TO MAKE HER LOOK BETTER. *'Cute_Slave_Girl:' Atlas park's helpful "slave" she's always kind to everyone,she will do almost anything,for anyone, and is constantly doing things for people, however, she tends to over-work herself and falls asleep because of it....she's a good girl though. *'Delicious_Cake:' Will beat the living out of you if you say you're eating him. An ex-reg, hardly ever gets on Kong in general anymore. Has been on Kong relatively as long as TTHelvianTT, whom he is bros with. *'Fox8745: N'ot really that regular anymore but will drop by when there's nothing better to do.(tip: Jen is a bitch) *'FunAndLoving: '''She is basicly the atlas flirt, but she doesnt take things too far, she is always fun to be around, just call her fun, she loves everyone but hates rape. She is also a complete idiot, so don't say anything too complicated. *'Itachi_kun:' He really is itachi, he's kind, compasionate, and will kill you if you eat his waffles, or call him a bishie. *'JakShepard:' He's been floating around but he usally sticks to Atlas Park where he trolls and starts beating random people with a baseball bat saying "Bonk!" when he hits you with it. He detests alot of people but he overcomes his hatred for them and he chills with them. He will call you a nub so watch out. *'Johno130: It's been so long! I've probably been relgated to 'member' but oh well. I made the lever for the Atlas cliff, set up my own shop but, um, can't remember what it's called, and I've recently became a brony, FOR THE HERD! *'''killah_123: He's the dude who shows up unannounced and likes to ask questions about 2girls1cup. *'Lightningcould/echo7': Well I don't really know about him... He's quite random but he can be smart at the same time if he wants to if a stupid person passes by. He was here in Atlas when the glory days were there. Now if you enter atlas, he could tell why atlas turned noobish and some off his other friends can tell you too! :P and also he is in a clan to bring back the glory days off Atlas park with Drag, nuber, crock, Helvian, Shika, and more! (: He can also be angry at times. So watch out if you get him mad or act stupid. *'sphinx612:' A former triple-agent for the Russian Spetsnaz, sphinx612 is a new regular at Atlas Park. Because of his elite training, he is considered extremely dangerous to friends and trolls alike. He once survived 7 long months in the Siberian tundra with nothing but a Balaclava, 2 litres of Vodka and a G.I. Joe action figure. *'Weopon_X: '''He's the guy who has arguments over people about bands, and other stuff. He often wonders where the other Regulars have gotten to. Drop him a "Hello" and he'll be more than happy to have a nice conversation with you. He is on a mission to become a mod. He also likes to refer to himself in the third person, like this entire thingy. (Now called XxRawrzzzxX) *'XShikamaruX:' Is an ex-reg who is fairly nice but has strange outbursts sometimes. She's usually in RP-S nowadays, but you pm her and she'll do all she can to help with your problems. She's polite but very eccentric and is usually afk. :D *'Yawkman0926:' He's been gone for a while but now he's back for the summer, he lost the password to his first account or so he says >.> but he can be a weird, random and funny dude. A real sticky troll when provoked, bored or in a bad mood. *'Patxtreme83:' Total Noob. Always god-mods during long ongoing rp's when the room is somehow not dead, and never stops being obnoxiously snobby. '''Is almost never seen in Atlas anymore.' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms